catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Firecracker
Firecracker is a skinny, broad-shouldered orange tabby tom with green eyes, a white muzzle, and white paws. A long scar runs across one flank and one ear is torn. Personality Soft-spoken, yet sly. He's very ambitious, and friendly. History :Firecracker, a former kittypet, leaves his housefolk to wander in the forest. :He joins the Renegade Squadron. :Firecracker is shown to look up to Renegade, and is very protective of his leader. :Firecracker meets Flash and Jaystorm while taking a walk in the forest before a thunderstorm. The cats talk, and have a good time, becoming friends. :He admits to Flash that Renegade wants him to be two different cats. Mean, vicious, and blood-thirsty for Renegade, and while he is on his own, he is soft-spoken, shy, and kind-hearted. Firecracker reveals to be upset about this, and will do something in the future about it. :Firecracker is desperate for a mate, and goes to search Twolegplace. He meets Calico, a kittypet, but tells her that she isn't the right one for him. He then walks away to search for another she-cat. :While taking a walk with his new friend, Calico, Firecracker meets Flare, an old, clever tomcat that lives in the forest. They talk, and become friends. Calico and Firecracker learn from Flare as the tom teaches them to hunt and fight. They later use these skills in battle when Sweetcharm invades their clearing. Angered, Flare rips Firecracker off of Sweetcharm, tearing a gash in the warrior's throat. Firecracker nearly dies, but Sweetcharm revives him. :Later, Firecracker runs after Sweetcharm after the she-cat heads to the dock. They admit their feelings, and become mates. He loves her dearly. :Firecracker comforts Sweetcharm after his mate is grieved by Nellie's death. He buries Nellie, and wishes her to the Starry Skies. :He becomes overjoyed after Sweetcharm tells him that she expecting his kits. :Firecracker becomes terrified of Calico after she nearly kills him in a raid. She attacks him, again, and nearly kills him again. Flash kills her and sends her to the Dark Forest. :Firecracker meets Flash and admits to her that Calico haunts his dreams. She comforts him, saying she'll protect him from the evil tortoishell she-cat. Firecracker is grateful when Flash brings him herbs for his cough. :Firecracker is overjoyed when Sweetcharm has his kits, Lilypad and Twilight. He becomes proud of Flash's kits as well, even though he didn't father them. :He agrees to join Team Sasuke. :While Flash was in her den, she was brutally attacked by Anakin and left to die, before he returned to normal. He is extremely guilty and apologetic, but Firecracker fights like TigerClan against him to get him out of the den, or kill him. He finally gets Anakin away from Flash before he runs over to her and tells her that he loved her, and he always had. :When Flash rebukes Sasuke, Firecracker becomes angry with her, and claims that she ruined his life. He goes to find Sweetcharm and they apologize to each other, becoming mates again. :While Firecracker and Sasuke carry Flash's kits aay to become apprentices of Team Sasuke, Anakin suddenly feels a rush of fury and hatred for Firecracker for hurting Flash and suffocates him. Furious, Mallowleaf yowls that she and the other warriors of Team Sasuke will kill Anakin and his cats in cold blood, no mercy. Anakin and Sasuke agree to have a fight to the death the next day. :Firecracker blacks out and nearly dies, but awakes to be curled around Sweetcharm. :He is shown to blame himself for Lightning's death. Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Sweetcharm - Living Daughters: :Lilypad - Living :Twilight - Living Category:Tom Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:Renegade Squadron Member Category:Team Sasuke Member Category:Dark's charrie Category:Cats without Images Category:Character Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted